Somebody's Somebody
by Stella the Hedgehog
Summary: Songfic. Sasuke and Sakura are dating now. Ino speaks her mind to Sasuke. [SasukeSakura, SasukeIno. Oneshot. Somebody's Somebody by Christina Aguilera.]


Somebody's Somebody

Song By Christina Aguilera

oOo

_Wish I had somebody_

_Wish I was somebody's baby..._

_Somebody's Somebody_

_Somebody's Somebody_

Ino sighed. "Sasuke will never love me." How, she thought angrily, could Sasuke choose Haruno Sakura, that pink haired girl with the huge forehead, over her? Ino was everything that Sakura wasn't. "I'm pretty, I'm nice, my forehead isn't creepily out of proportion..."

She shook her head in defeat, flinging her pillow across her room. "I loved him! I loved him! And now, I'm never going to be able to be with him! The only one I love!" Ino paused for a moment, blue eyes widening in realization. "Am I...destined to be alone all my life?"

_Watching lovers walking_

_Hand in hand they pass me by_

_Wish I was one of them_

_Wish I had somebody waking up beside me_

"I can't let him get away! No way in hell! I will make Sasuke mine!"

Ino finally dragged herself out of bed and forced herself to get dressed. Looking into her bedroom mirror, she growled angrily at her image. She no longer looked like herself. Her hair was tangled and matted into a hideous bedhead. Her eyes drooped with exhaustion, and she was much skinnier than she had been. Picking up a hairbrush, she fought with her hair, pulling out the snarls and knots. Finally, her hair was the same long, shiny ponytail that she remembered. Putting on a bit of makeup to cover the dark circles under her eyes, she set out the door and into the streets of Konoha,

_Looking into my eyes at night_

_I want a love to call my own_

_I want someone that I can hold_

_Want someone wanting me_

_So I can feel how it feels to be, to be_

Strolling through the crowded streets of Konoha, Ino finally found what she was looking for: Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a restaraunt, splitting a bowl of ramen. Sasuke reached over, running one hand down the silky smooth skin on her cheek. Sakura smiled, her bright emerald eyes staring lovingly into his mysterious obsidian ones.

Casually, she walked through the doors and approached the table. Sasuke cast her an angry glance, resting his chin on one hand, and Sakura held Sasuke's other hand protectively against her chest. (To this, Sasuke blushed profusely.) "What do you want, Ino?" Sakura growled, narrowing her eyes in annoyance.

_Somebody's somebody_

_Someone's someone_

_Some sweet lover's lover_

_I wanna be, I wanna be the one_

_Someone faithful to someone faithful_

_Someone kind to someone kind to me_

_Somebody to somebody_

_Who loves me, who loves me_

"Sasuke! Sakura!" Ino faked a congratulatory smile. "I just wanted to say congrats. You two are SO cute together - all anyone talks about anymore!"

Sakura obviously didn't buy the fake compliment, but Sasuke's expression remained unreadable. "Thanks, Ino." He nodded cooly. Ino was choking back tears, and Sasuke could tell. "I need to use the bathroom. Excuse me." Sasuke stood and walked towards the men's room.

_Spending all of my time_

_Spending all my time on me_

_Where is that someone who_

_I can give my time to searching for that lover_

Ino looked at Sakura, and then turned in Sasuke's direction, where the 13 year old was dissapearing into the bathroom. "I need him." Ino thought. "And there isn't anything I wouldn't do for him..." As if in a dream, the blonde drifted absentmindedly toward the men's room.

Ino ignored the shocked gasps that followed her and pushed open the men's room door. Standing by the sink, face buried in her hands, she waited for Sasuke to emerge from one of the many toilet stalls.

_For the love that will change my life_

_I want two arms to hold me close_

_I want the thing I need the most_

_Somebody needing me_

_So I can learn what it is to be, to be_

Sasuke came out of the bathroom, giving Ino a confused expression. "Ino? What are you doing in here?"

Ino was near tears, but she forced herself not to cry. "I needed to talk to you...without Sakura being here. Sasuke, you need to know that I..." She took a wavering breath. "That I could never stop loving you, even if you are dating Sakura."

_Somebody's somebody_

_Someone's someone_

_Some sweet lover's lover_

_I wanna be, I wanna be the one_

_Someone faithful to someone faithful_

_Someone kind to someone kind to me_

_Somebody to somebody_

_Who loves me, who loves me_

"Ino?" Sasuke smiled, wrapping one arm around her shoulder. "Listen. I think I should tell you this now...I do love Sakura. A lot. But Ino..." He looked away, embarassed. "I'll always think you're beautiful, Ino." He wrapped her in an awkward hug.

"You...you thought..." Ino sputtered.

"I did." Sasuke whispered in Ino's ear. "Sakura is my girlfriend, but you should know that it means a lot to have you there too."

"Thank...you." Ino timidly pressed her lips against Sasuke's cheek in a friendly kiss, leaving a lipstick mark for the Uchiha to wipe off. "And it means a lot to me that you don't totally despise me. I know I'm not a great person. I almost let a boy ruin my friendship with Sakura, and I know I'm not very nice to her even now...but I'm glad you don't hate me."

"I could never do that. Even if you ripped out my heart and smashed it. I will always love you Ino. But not how you love me. I love you..." Sasuke tried to think of the word. "Like a sister, you know?"

"Yes Sasuke. I know."

END


End file.
